


Farhampton Inn

by fireandhoney



Series: Based on [insert media content here] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, How I Met Your Mother References, Idiots in Love, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, cases, married, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, s09e19 "Vesuvius"
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Based on [insert media content here] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Farhampton Inn

“Once, there were bones from a bear-”

“You’ve told me. He’d been shot by a hunter by mishap who decided to hide the body with the dead animal thinking no one would question a dead bear.”

Sherlock nodded, his wrinkled fingers under his chin. Even though it’d been forty years, John would never stop thinking he looked ridiculous in his _thinking_ pose. 

“How about the case with the rainbow coloured pen-”

“Different types of dyes containing different poisons.”

“The ginger people leagu-”

“Fake.”

“The talking cat-”

“A parrot.”

“The painting with the stars-”

“Sherlock, I was there!”

“Ah, yes.”

Sherlock peaked through the corner of his eye, and John smiled at him, amused. Even with his best efforts, Sherlock hadn’t been able to find a single story he hadn’t told John over their decades together. He’d gone through all of his childhood memories, especially the ones with Mycroft, through all his school years, then all his cases. He’d even asked John to call Greg for some inspiration, before remembering…

“Well then, John. I guess it’s official.”

John tilted his head in clear curiosity. Sherlock opened both eyes and leaned forward, grabbing John’s hands in his. 

“We’re an old married couple.”

They stared at each other, until John burst into laughter. 

“And you’re just figuring that _now_?”

Sherlock smiled back, bringing John’s fingers to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to the frail skin. John closed his eyes. 

An old married couple, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This dialogue in the How I Met Your Mother episode stuck out to me when I watched it live all those years ago (oh my God time flies by so quickly!) and it is such a sweet idea, I couldn't resist


End file.
